


Zarry Handjob/Blowjob In School.

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hot, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy, Smut, blowjob, handjob, moan, one direction - Freeform, one direction smut, zarry - Freeform, zarry blowjob, zarry handjob, zarry smut, zarry stylik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn gets upset and stops talking to Harry for a while, Harry tries to sort it out which turns into a hot scene in one of the male bathroom cubicles ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zarry Handjob/Blowjob In School.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments on my work. Enjoy ;)

_**Harry’s POV** _

Going into first lesson, I see Zayn already there, sitting at our desk.

I make my way to the desk and smile at Zayn.

He looks away and rolls his eyes.

Pouting, I whisper “Hey Zayn.”

...

...

...

No answer.

“Hey faggot.” I look up and see someone smirking at me.

“Leave him alone you cunt.” Zayn spits at him and I get wide eyes.

My lips form into a smirk.

So he isn’t talking to me right now, but backing me up?

Oh what a lovely boyfriend.

The lesson starts and I still don’t hear a ‘peep’ come out of Zayn’s mouth.

I groan.

“Sir can I go to the bathroom please?” Zayn asks Mr Subkow.

He nods his head and Zayn goes off, outside the classroom.

As I see everyone settled down, doing their own work, I slowly get up from the table and make my way towards Mr Subkow’s desk.

Scratching the back of my head, I whisper, “Sir, my boyfriend is acting a little weird with me; can I go to find out what is up?”

“But Harry...”

I cut him off.

“Please Sir.” I join my hands together.

“I really need to go.” I put on my famous pout, which I know works with everyone.

Wink Wink.

Mr Subkow sighs and I hide a smirk, knowing he finally gave in.

“Off you go, how long will it take?” He asks.

“Shouldn’t be too long.” I smirk and he shakes his head in disbelief.

Walking into the boy’s toilets, I see Zayn standing against the wall, eyes closed, massaging his temples.

Pressing my body against his, I see him opening his eyes and looking into my eyes.

I lick my lips, and breathe on his peach, plump lips.

Zayn bites his own lip softly and stares at mine.

I slowly lift his chin, so he can look at me properly.

Leaning in, I cup his face and press my lips to his.

Parting out lips, we both close our eyes.

My tongue runs across his bottom lip.

Zayn keeps his lips tightly shut.

Smirking against his lips, my hands travel down to his crotch.

Rubbing over his bulge, I smirk when Zayn gasps.

Taking advantage of this, I quickly slip my tongue inside his mouth.

I lick every corner of his mouth, savouring the minty, vanilla taste of Zayn’s mouth.

Moaning, Zayn’s hands wrap around my waist.

The kiss turns into a full heated snog in a matter of seconds.

Slowly, we both pull away, gasping for oxygen to fill our lungs.

Pressing my forehead to Zayn’s, I look into his eyes and smile at him.

Zayn smiles back at me.

“Sorry.” I mumble.

“Where you seriously angry with me because I called you a horny bastard?” Zayn shakes his head ‘no’.

Furrowing my brows, I ask “Then why were you in a mood?”

“Because I had a boner in the morning, and you didn’t even realise it, and it hurt.” He says.

“Y-you could have told me.” I stutter.

Zayn looks down, frowning.

He looks up at me after a bit, with a smirk on his face.

He pulls me closer my the waist.

“You can give me a hand job now.” Zayn says, with the biggest smirk on his face by far today.

Nodding my head, I push Zayn into a cubicle and get inside it too.

“You are going to be quiet, right baby?” I ask.

Zayn nods his head, taking off his jeans and boxers eagerly.

I bite my lip at the sight of his dick.

Wrapping my hand around his length, I look into his eyes.

He smiles at me.

Smiling back, I move my hand up and down his length.

Pumping him hard, I hear him moan.

Smirking, I press my lips to his, gesturing him to be quite.

Zayn nods his head, and I pull him in for a snog.

Massaging his balls with my free hand, I squeeze his right one softly.

Zayn moans in my mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss, I look into Zayn’s eyes.

“Zayn, please, you need to be quiet. I know it is hard, but if we get heard, we are fucked.” I whisper against his lips.

Zayn nods his head and bucks his hips in my hand, gesturing for me to continue.

Flicking my wrists quickly, I start to kiss him roughly again.

Zayn gasps in my mouth.

My tongue dances with his and I swear, it is the best feeling.

I rub his slit with my thumb and he moans in my mouth.

Zayn bucks his hips rapidly, warning me that he is close.

“Mnff.” He moans in my mouth.

Smirking, I get down on my knees and take him in my mouth.

Sucking Zayn’s dick, I moan around him quietly, sending vibrations on his dick.

Zayn bucks his hips rapidly and moans ever so quietly while releasing in my mouth.

Swallowing his cum, I moan at the taste and stand back up on my feet.

“I love you, thank you.” Zayn whispers, smiling at me.

“And I love you.” I smile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

THIS IS A ONE SHOT GUYS!!!

Soooooo, how was the handjob/blowjob eh?;)

I know you wanted it.;P

You cant deny it.:D

Well, perhaps, share this, leave kudos on my work and comment for more sexy stuff? ;)

LOVE YOU! XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX


End file.
